Dejando atrás
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Hay cosas que no valen la pena si van contra lo que crees. Un buen ejemplo es una pareja: ¿hay que seguir con una persona que no puede respetar a tus amistades? Elizabeth Longbottom, con pesar, descubre que no. [Colección "TG canon según Bell"]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, solo uso parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _Esta historia participa en "¡Desafía a tus musas!" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

 **Dejando atrás.**

Quien conociera a Elizabeth Longbottom sabía que no era común verla enfadada.

Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, la mayor parte de la gente no podía dejar de darle la razón, aunque unos cuantos despistados del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería desconocieran los detalles. ¿Por qué la serena hija del profesor de Herbología y la nueva enfermera transitaba los pasillos con el ceño fruncido y soltando palabras hirientes a la menor provocación? Y ya llevaba tres días así…

Para explicarlo, hay que retroceder un poco en el tiempo y dejar claros ciertos detalles.

—&—

Elizabeth Alice Hannah Longbottom, desde que nació, dio señas de ser una personita serena y dulce, que no llamaba la atención y a quien la gente quería en cuanto la conocía.

La carta de Hogwarts la emocionó, por supuesto. Al poco tiempo de recibirla, sus padres tuvieron una charla con ella sobre lo que le esperaba, siendo hija de quien era. Eso la chiquilla ya lo sospechaba, de cierta forma: no era ciega para no haberse dado cuenta de las miradas que le lanzaban a su padre cuando pasaba las vacaciones en casa. Era algo tímida por naturaleza y lo único que le preocupaba era poder hacer amigos, pero cuando supo que algunos niños que conocía también empezarían ese año, se serenó.

En el tren, temió hacer el largo viaje sola, pero se topó con la pelirroja Rose y el avispado Albus, así que se animó un poco, olvidándose de todo aquello que le dijera su hermano Caleb sobre la ceremonia de Selección.

Fue declarada una Hufflepuff por el Sombrero Seleccionador en cuanto le rozó la rubia cabeza, cosa que se esperaba debido a su personalidad, y con el pasar del tiempo quedó en evidencia la razón: no le importaba esforzarse con tal de hacer las cosas bien, dejando claro que no se valdría de su apellido para facilitarse la vida.

A Elizabeth y sus amigos los nombraban seguido como la Pandilla, debido a que eran un grupo peculiar, con gente de las cuatro casas y, en algunos casos, de familias que antaño ni se dirigían la palabra. La pequeña de los Longbottom estaba acostumbrada a convivir con magos y brujas variopintos, pues vivía en El Caldero Chorreante.

Así las cosas, los más cercanos a Elizabeth la conocían lo suficiente como para saber cuáles eran las pocas cosas que la ponían triste o la alteraban.

Cierto día, a finales de quinto curso y con los TIMO'S prácticamente encima, alguien cometió la insensatez de tocar una fibra sensible de la jovencita.

El resto de la Pandilla, sabiamente, no hizo nada por tranquilizarla.

—&—

El último partido de la temporada de quidditch, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, se jugó un sábado con cielo despejado y pocas nubes en el cielo. Muchos decían que los buscadores tendrían un duelo aéreo, pero para Elizabeth aquellos rumores eran casi una broma.

Algo normal si los buscadores de ambos equipos eran de la Pandilla.

—¡Ahí va Potter mayor con la quaffle! —vociferaba el comentarista con entusiasmo, refiriéndose al actual capitán de Gryffindor —Hace un pase largo a Longbottom y se adelanta a… ¡Momento! ¿No es esa la snitch?

Un destello dorado era visible en el lado del campo de la casa del águila. Como bólidos, Albus Potter y el buscador de Ravenclaw se lanzaron en picada, codo a codo, con los rostros contraídos por la preocupación.

—¿Será hoy el día en que Mao venza finalmente a Potter menor? Es posible, quizá… ¡Oh, no, mala suerte! Esa bludger casi los derriba a los dos…

Los espectadores contuvieron el aliento durante el breve instante en que una mancha oscura pasaba a toda velocidad delante de los buscadores y los hacía tambalearse sobre las escobas, ya que faltó poco para que colisionaran y cayeran.

Una jugada como aquella no era inusual ni fuera de las normas, así que pronto quedó olvidada por casi todos y el partido continuó.

Sin embargo, desde su asiento, Elizabeth miró con el ceño fruncido a cierta figura que volaba con ademán arrogante.

—Eso estuvo cerca, ¿verdad? —indagó un muchacho de cabello oscuro sentado a la derecha de la chica.

—Más que eso —acotó Elizabeth, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Respirando hondo, la otra no contestó.

Al final, una hora después, Gryffindor consiguió ganar el partido y por ende, la Copa de Quidditch, cosa que puso más que contentos a los seguidores de la casa roja y dorada. A algunos les extrañó que el buscador de Ravenclaw estrechara la mano de Albus Potter con una sonrisa, pero a los pocos segundos se encogían de hombros, recordando lo buenos amigos que eran. No fue sino hasta que se retiró la mayor parte del público que el equipo de Gryffindor abandonó los vestidores, celebrando entre risas, topándose con una escena de lo más inaudita en los jardines.

—¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! ¡Te importan más ellos que yo!

Aquellas frases eran prácticamente gritadas por un joven con la túnica del equipo de Ravenclaw, alto y de largos brazos, que con cada palabra parecía inclinarse cada vez más hacia su interlocutora, como si quisiera echársele encima.

—¿Por qué no? —respondió Elizabeth con su tranquilidad habitual —Conozco a Albus y a Ryo. Nunca provocarían algo así.

—¿Solo por eso el culpable soy yo?

—No. Pero he notado que no te agradan mucho. Alioth me contó…

—¿Qué dice de mí esa estúpida mestiza?

En el momento en que la pregunta acabó de ser formulada, dos miembros del equipo de Gryffindor se adelantaron a paso veloz, incapaces de creer lo que habían oído. Sin embargo, llegaron tarde, ya que el muchacho de túnica azul, pese a su tamaño, se amedrentó cuando su cara fue volteada por la fuerza de una bofetada.

—¡Se acabó! —los pocos testigos de la escena estaban anonadados, ¿desde cuándo la simpática hija del profesor Longbottom podía gritar así? —¡No quiero seguir saliendo contigo! ¡Y si vuelves a hablar así de uno de mis amigos, sabrás de lo que soy capaz!

Acto seguido, Elizabeth ignoró a todo el mundo y echó a andar hacia el castillo.

—¿Qué le pasa a esa tonta? —masculló el abofeteado con indignación.

—¿Decías, Davies? —Albus Potter y Rose Weasley, con sus expresiones más severas, tenían fijos los ojos en aquel chico aunque les sacaba una cabeza.

El otro decidió que dos contra uno era insensato, así que les dedicó una mirada de desdén y se retiró.

—Saben que a mí no me importa —dijo una voz femenina tras ellos.

—Pues a Ellie sí, Alioth —señaló Rose con desdén —Ya era hora, por cierto.

—Solo porque Davies sea un idiota no significa que no fuera bueno con Elizabeth.

—No lo era —afirmó Albus de repente —Ryo me contó que descubrió a Davies sonsacándole a Elizabeth las respuestas del cuestionario sobre _**Muggles que no se dan cuenta**_ solo porque él no quería leer el libro. A Elizabeth le dijo otra cosa, claro, pero se enojó bastante cuando Ryo lo delató. Y como él me lo dijo a mí…

—¿Entonces por eso fue la bludger? —se indignó Alioth, una chica de lustroso pelo negro y ojos claros que llevaba la túnica roja de quidditch —¿Davies se quiso desquitar contigo y Ryo por una tonta tarea de Estudios Muggles?

—Precisamente eso pensaba. Y por lo visto, Elizabeth también.

A partir de entonces, la noticia de que la chica Longbottom terminó con su novio se esparció como polvo al viento, más por el hecho de que fuera ella la enfurecida con él, debido a que era famosa por mostrarse calmada todo el tiempo. La gente llegó a decir que, después de todo, la jovencita sí tenía algo del carácter de su padre cuando la situación lo requería, aunque su forma de expresarlo fuera por demás peculiar.

Así es como llegamos al final del curso, con Elizabeth caminando por todo el castillo sin mostrar en su rostro otra cosa que no fuera enojo y decepción, lo cual empezaba a preocupar a sus amigos. ¿Pero qué podían hacer ellos, a sabiendas de que cualquier cosa que dijeran sería inútil?

—&—

El primer día de exámenes amaneció despejado y radiante, ideal para salir y no para irse a encerrar a un aula. Sin embargo, los de quinto y séptimo apenas prestaban atención a otra cosa que no fueran sus apuntes o sus libros de texto.

Ese año, el primer TIMO era el de Herbología. Tras la parte teórica, los alumnos fueron a almorzar con la cabeza llena de consejos de cuidado y nombres de plantas algo complicados. Elizabeth se sentó sin ceremonias en la mesa de Hufflepuff, frunciendo el ceño. Acercándose lo primero que encontró (emparedados de salchichas fritas), comenzó a comer con cierto aire tenso.

—Creo que este examen ha ido bien —le comentó su amigo de pelo oscuro, sentándose frente a ella —¿Recordaste todas las precauciones al manipular _**Tentácula venenosa**_?

—Sí, me acordé —respondió la rubia, mirando de reojo al chico.

—¿Estás molesta por algo? ¿No supiste alguna de las respuestas?

—Eso es imposible con el padre que tengo, Ares —acotó ella, sonriendo muy a su pesar —Además, estuve estudiando con Alioth y Thomas.

—¿Con ellos dos? ¿Y no se la pasaron bromeando?

—No, se lo tomaron en serio.

—Me alegra. Oye, Elizabeth, quisiera saber si…

—¿Elizabeth? —un muchacho de cabello castaño claro se acercó corriendo y le palmeó un hombro —¿Qué tal el TIMO? Bien, ¿no?

—Fue Herbología, Caleb —contestó ella con alegría.

—¡Lo sé! Nosotros hicimos hoy el ÉXTASIS. Bueno, James quiere repasar. Si necesitas…

—Anda, vete ya.

Cuando el muchacho se marchó, Ares carraspeó ligeramente.

—Tu hermano es demasiado alegre para su propio bien —comentó.

—A veces, pero no puedo culparlo, es amigo del hermano de Albus.

—Es verdad. Oye, Elizabeth, sobre Davies… —la joven adoptó una expresión pétrea ante la mención de su exnovio —Espero que no guardes rencor.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tú misma has dejado claro que no vale la pena preocuparse por lo que diga ese tipo, así que pensé…

—En realidad, lo que me tiene más enfadada es haberme fijado en él.

La confesión de la muchacha desconcertó a Ares, quien arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando acepté que saliéramos. Y ahora, con todo esto, me he estado preguntando si no sé escoger muchachos.

—¡No hablarás en serio!

—Sí, hablo en serio. Y antes que quieras regañarme, te aviso que Rose y Alioth ya lo hicieron. Sé que tienen razón, pero no puedo evitar pensar así, ¿es tan malo?

—No, solo… Si sabes que tienen razón, deberías dejarlo atrás. A Davies, me refiero.

—Lo voy a intentar. Gracias, Ares.

—No hay de qué. Oye, no sé si después querrías…

—¿Elizabeth?

Tanto la nombrada como Ares giraron la cabeza. Atrás de ella, muy erguido y con expresión tensa, estaba Davies.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —inquirió Elizabeth con voz neutra.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? No voy a entretenerte mucho.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, fijando la vista en su plato, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro y asentir. Se puso de pie, titubeando al querer recoger la mochila.

—Si quieres déjala conmigo —ofreció Ares.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, claro.

Elizabeth asintió y abandonó el Gran Comedor con pasos largos, sin pararse a comprobar si Davies la seguía. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo se dirigió al pie de la escalinata de mármol, en ese momento considerablemente despejada, a esperar al chico.

—Por favor, Davies, más vale que sea importante —soltó ella, cortante.

Normalmente, Elizabeth era mucho más tranquila y amable al hablar, pero los últimos acontecimientos aún hacían mella en su ánimo.

—¿Desde cuándo me llamas Davies? —inquirió él, ceñudo.

—¿Tú desde cuándo crees?

—Hasta hace poco era Rupert —recordó él, sin dejar de lado su mal humor.

—No tengo intención de discutir contigo algo como eso, Davies. No cuando tenemos en puerta la parte práctica del TIMO de Herbología. Así que por favor, dime qué se te ofrece.

—¿Y luego dices que no es verdad? —espetó el otro, perdiendo la paciencia —¡Ahora hablas como esa bruta de…!

Davies se calló cuando sintió que algo presionaba su mejilla, pero esta vez no era por una bofetada. Es más, dolía menos, aunque seguía siendo algo peligroso.

—Acepté hablar contigo porque creí que me dirías algo importante —indicó Elizabeth con voz serena y sujetando con firmeza la varita, cuya punta presionaba ligeramente en la mejilla del otro —Te advertí que no hablaras de mis amigos de esa forma. Por favor, si alguna vez me tuviste algún afecto, di de una vez lo que quieres.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Antes no eras así.

—Antes no habías acabado con mi paciencia. Y normalmente tengo mucha.

El muchacho, a su pesar, tuvo que darle la razón. Elizabeth era muy conocida por no enojarse, siendo quien más mediaba entre sus amigos en las pocas ocasiones en que discutían. Se preguntó, justo en ese instante, cuántas groserías suyas pasó por alto antes de terminar con él.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos volver —masculló Davies finalmente.

Ante eso, Elizabeth se quedó tan sorprendida que retiró la varita de la cara del joven.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó.

—Lo que oyes. Quería hablar contigo para aclarar las cosas y volver.

—¿Es un chiste? —la chica frunció el ceño —Después de lo que ha pasado, ¿esperabas que volviéramos a salir? Te creí con más cerebro, estando en Ravenclaw…

Ahora era el turno de Rupert Davies para quedar pasmado. Jamás había oído a Elizabeth expresarse de esa manera.

—Suenas como… —titubeó, consciente de que no ganaba nada expresándose en malos términos de los amigos de la joven Longbottom —Suenas como Black.

—Me lo han dicho con frecuencia en estos días —admitió Elizabeth, respirando hondo para calmarse —Sin embargo, debes admitir que tenía mis razones. Hablemos, pues.

—¿En serio? —Davies comenzó a componer una sonrisa.

—Sí, claro. No fue muy grata la forma en que terminé contigo, mereces una explicación. Pero tampoco esperes que quiera que volvamos.

Eso congeló la sonrisa del otro.

—¿Por qué? —se atrevió a cuestionar.

—Porque he comprendido que no puedo forzarte a que te agraden otras personas. Tienes derecho a pensar lo que quieras de la gente. Y como nunca estaremos de acuerdo, es mejor que lo dejemos por la paz.

Semejante razonamiento dejó sin argumentos a Davies. Aunque le tenía verdadero afecto a Elizabeth, lo que ella decía era la verdad. Aunque le doliera, era mejor aceptar su decisión, porque en caso contrario estarían peleando todo el tiempo y en un futuro, la muchacha podría terminar odiándolo y era algo a lo que no quería llegar.

—Está bien —dijo él, inclinando la cabeza —Solo quiero que sepas…

—Lo sé —confesó ella, dedicándole una sonrisa —Y te lo agradezco.

Davies asintió con la cabeza, sin mediar palabra, antes de irse. Elizabeth suspiró y miró hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor, de donde salía la mayoría de los alumnos en ese momento, apurados por algunos profesores. Alcanzó a ver a Ares cargando su mochila y la propia, así que lo saludó con la mano.

—¿Qué quería Davies? —fue lo primero que preguntó el muchacho.

Elizabeth le pidió con un gesto que esperara, ya que se acercaban sus demás amigos y no quería repetir lo que estaba a punto de contar. Aunque su precaución no sirvió de mucho, ya que al terminar, las chicas no dejaban de hacerle preguntas y los chicos hacían ademán de sacar la varita para echar unos cuantos maleficios.

—A veces quisiera ser como tú, Ellie —comentó Alioth, sonriendo de lado.

—¡Olvídalo! Me quedaría sin compañera de bromas —alegó un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, arrancando risas de los demás.

—No vale la pena enojarse con alguien por mucho tiempo —admitió Elizabeth, encogiéndose de hombros —Además, Davies comprendió mi punto, eso vale mucho.

—¡Hipogrifos! Yo ya empezaba a tomarlo por idiota —comentó Ryo.

—No eras el único —aseguró Rose Weasley, rodando los ojos.

—Ahora podremos concentrarnos en los TIMO'S sin problemas —indicó un rubio de ojos grises, sonriendo de manera sutil para dar a entender que los exámenes, en realidad, no le importaban más que una de sus amigas.

—Eso solo tú te lo crees, Scorpius.

Al mirar a sus amigos, Elizabeth sonrió, pensando que había hecho lo correcto.

Una relación de pareja no valía la pena si la alejaba de personas como aquellas.

–&–

 _Les doy la bienvenida a lo que me ha dado por llamar "un fic de la TG canon como la imagino de vez en cuando"._

 _El reto implicaba al Sagrado Veintiocho "Longbottom" (a Bell sigue sin salirle el que quiere, ni modo), así que para no usar a los más comunes y conocidos, me acordé de los hijos de Neville y Hannah que he imaginado, especialmente de la niña. Quien lea otros fics míos quizá han reconocido gran parte de la caracterización de Elizabeth, pero dejando eso de lado, les diré que a esta niña la veo muy parecida a Hannah, con el pelo largo y rubio, así como un carácter apacible, aunque algo inestable cuando la enfadan._

 _Por otro lado, los amigos de la chica incluyen a Albus Potter, Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Cómo es eso posible? No pregunten, que esa parte no la he ideado, todo por manejar una TG propia desde hace años (Bell rueda los ojos). El detalle solo es reflejo de algo que he imaginado antes: que tras la segunda guerra, los prejuicios de sangre y familias han disminuido un poco y son estos chicos quienes lo demuestran._

 _Cuídense mucho y espero que nos leamos en otra ocasión._


End file.
